Sakura's Tears lame title I know
by tamoranarutoholic
Summary: Sakura is off balance and horribly unhappy she needs someone to hold her and Sasuke is that someone. He's also the someone to let Sakura move in with him. watch as they move in proccess progresses Supreme fluff SakuXSasu Chap 3cuz y'all askd T 4 language
1. Crying

Dicsclaimer: Naruto I do not own, so sue me you should not

Ok so here I am again. A little oneshot. SasuSaku fluff. enjoy.

()()()()()()()()()()

Sakura was scared. She didn't truthfully know why. Her parents' anger wasn't directed at her. They had never turned

her into a target for their anger. Her father had already moved out years before, so it wasn't as if that was one of the

consequences of their fighting. It wasn't as if she'd never heard her mother cry before, she had heard that for the first

time when her father moved out, and several nights after frenzied phone calls. So why was she still scared? Why was she

curled at the bottom of her bed with her arms wrapped around herself shaking and sobbing quietly? She had no idea

why. She couldn't throw herself into training (the practice grounds were closed due to renovation), or beat Naruto down

(he was on vacation with Hinata), and she couldn't talk to Ino (she was to busy with Shino) and that is why she left. She

needed someone. She needed someone to hold her, someone's neck to sob into, instead of the cold pillow at her face. So

she grabbed a few kunai put them into the holster at her thigh, and leapt out the window, for some reason afraid to leave

through the front door, which would take her closer to her parents. She needed to be away, somewhere not her room, so

she went to the first place she thought of.

Sasuke ripped open the door almost removing it from the hinges.

"What the hell do yo-" he started, only to find the only thing that ever made him smile, a pair of giant almost childlike

emerald eyes. The only thing that could ever make him cry were these eyes, turned red by the pain someone had caused

them. silently he reached his hand out to Sakura, then found himself washed in her sent and her tears. He held the

shaking 15 year old to him and then wrapped her legs around his waist as he brought her in out of the night. He sat her

down on his lap as he sat down on a couch and smoothed her hair from her wet face, which was firmly planted into the

skin between his jaw and shoulder. Knowing that what was wrong didn't matter right at that moment he avoided

inquiring as to the cause of her distress, instead he began a swaying motion of his knees rocking her back and forth in a

gentle ocean like motion. He slowly felt her body relax. The iron grip she had had on his shirt was loosened, but not

totally relinquished, and her sobs slowed and lightened, but didn't totally subside. without any words he had stolen her

sorrows and thrown them away, he had turned her world right side up again, and taken away the fist that hung onto her

gut making her feel off balance and just plain wrong.

"I'm sorry Sasuke." Sasuke heard from somewhere at his neck.

"Please don't ever be sorry for needing me." he replied in the sensitive tone that was completely and utterly reserved for

his private conversations with Sakura. Sakura kissed his neck at the massaging purr that emanated from it. Sasuke bent

his head and brought a soft kiss to Sakura's head. He then picked her up and took her to his bed. He dropped her onto

the soft sheets and crawled to her other side, so that her back was to his chest, and her body's curves matched with his.

He pulled her as close as possible with an arm around her waist and then extended his arm above their heads and

entangled his fingers with hers. As a final touch he kissed her head and then planted his chin on the top of the spot where

his lips had just been, as if to keep the kiss from floating away. For the first time that week, Sakura felt right. The

nagging clench of sadness that had hung in her lungs and stomach for the past week had dissipated, only to be replaced

by a wholehearted feeling of safety and bubbly warmth. She wanted to stay here forever.

"Sasuke?" she quietly voiced

"Hn" came the stoic reply

"Can I move in with you?"

…silence…

"How could I say 'No'?" Sasuke quietly replied as sakura felt his chin brush back and forth atop her head. Sakura let one tear fall. It was such an odd feeling to be crying for happiness instead of sorrow.

"Chya I've got him wrapped round my finger." Inner Sakura thought as she fell asleep

"He does love me." thought inner calm Sakura as she fell asleep

"How the hell are we going to keep THIS from Naruto?" Sasuke thought as he fell asleep still holding Sakura close to his body.

Ok so you're finished. Review and tell me how bad it was. flames welcome if you really must. All you have to do is click the little blue button and type in a smiley face or a sad face not that difficult people so review please.

ciao


	2. Packing

So I was reading over my past reviews and a few of them asked for a next chapter. So I decided to oblidge. Anyway here's another chappie. Mostly fluff and a bit of humor. If people like this one too and ask me to add then I might feel inclined to add another chapter. Please Read

* * *

Disclaimer: No for the millionth time NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS I HAVE USED HER ARE NOT MINE

* * *

INTRO: We last left Sakura and Sasuke cuddeling after Sasuke told Sakura she could move in with him. Sakura asked her mother who after many tears and complaints said yes. Sasule has been tricked and manipulated into helping to pack Sakura's room. and that is where we find them. 

-this is an author's note-

* * *

Sakura sat on floor of her room amidst an array of boxes clothes and various knickknacks. Sasuke stood a few feet away from 

her neatly folding the contents of a drawer and piling them gently and pristinely inside of a brown box next to him. While he

organized and ordered Sakura stuffed and balled and lumped. Sasuke paused from the task he set himself to and looked up with a

pair of bright yellow boxers with blue clowns on them grasped between his forefinger and thumb. His eyebrow cocked up as he

asked,

"Who's are these?"

Sakura glanced up from her shoving to see the prize Sasuke held up.

"Oh those," she said nonchalantly as she went back to over stuffing the nearest box.

"They're Natuto's the loser threw them at me, you know back when he had a crush on me."

"Hn" he muttered as he went back to sorting. He then discovered an odd object he had never before layed eyes on.

"What's this?" he inquired as he held up a toe separater used when the paint on one's toenails was drying

"Oh," Sakura said as she looked up and then quickly back down "It's a girl toe thing."

"Hn." he muttered as he put the new alien device into the box

A few moments later Sasuke pulled another odd painful looking device from the drawer

"What's this?" he asked yet again

Sakura barely glanced up before returning to work "That's a curling iron"

"Hn" he muttered as a very daintily shoved the boxers behind the dresser he was cleaning out so Sakura would never touch anyone

else's boxers.

* * *

He went back to delicately placing items into the box until he was once again distracted by a magazine. It had a bright 

pink cover and gaudy letters reading TEEN SCENE for thr TEEN GIRL. Raising his eyebrow yet again he flipped to the first

page. His other eyebrow clicked up to match the other as he turned another page and began reading. 'Hmm' he thought 'I was

wondering how to get that zit out from behind my ear. I'll have to pick up some of this goop up from the store later.' he turned

another page to see a giant poster of Hillary Duff -I don't think she exists in the land of konoha but for we'll pretend she does- 'Oh..

my.. goodnes I LOVE her' he thought as his eyes widened. He glanced over to Sakura, and noting that she was paying him no

attention he rolled the magazine and stuffed it in his pocket.

He then turned back to the drawer and continued going through it. Book... sock... sea monkey food... stuffed pink bear... black

satin and lace thong... three batteries... two c- wait THONG? Sasuke removed the skimpy undergarment from the box he had

dropped it into and held it up with one finger. A smirk took its place on his face as he swung it around in an experimental circle

"Sakura." He called in his standard drawl

Sakura looked up from sitting on the box trying to fit the last of her closet inside.

"I swear sasuke how do you NOT know waht this stuf- oh-hey put that back.. that's um... a souvenier.. from.. just put it back ok!"

She spluttered as her face turned pink from chin to brow. Sasuke smirk was inhanced as his eybrow rows above its normal position

while he shook his head.

"Come on Sasuke," Sakura pleaded "For all you know that's not even mine!"

"CHYA" inner Sakura cheered "Got him there! HA!"

"Oh I see," Sasuke said as he nodded "You were just... thong sitting... for a friend?"

"Well no," Sakura retorted as inner Sakura deflated "Just give it here," she said as she stood from her place atop a bursting box.

Sasuke smiled and took each side of the undergarment in two fingers on each of his hands.

"Hey Sasuke stop playing with it and give it here!" Sakura scolded as she made her aproach while her face went from pink to brick

red.

Sasuke shook his head as he gently swung the panties from right to left in front of his face. Sakura stamped foreward and made a

wild grab to reclaim her revealing underwear, devoid of any of her ninja-like grace or poise. She completely missed and instead

slipped and fell to the ground grabbing at Sasuke and taking him with her. She landed with an "oof. She immediatley regained her

senses and flung herself across Sasuke to the outspread arm with the hand still wrapped around Sakura's... intamate item. She tore it

from his grasp with a triumphant "HA HA" from both inner and outer Sakura. Now she didn't really know what to do. She had

captured her prize but was sprawled out on the floor atop her soon to be housemate, while clutching a very intimate potentially sexy

pair of panties.

"RIDE HIM!"Inner Sakura Scremed "TAPE HIM TO THE FLOOR STRIP HIM NAKED AND RIDE HIM!" She continued.

Sakura shook her head and looked down at Sasuke her face unwittingly moving into a shade of red closer to that of a firetruck.

Sasuke continued to smirk. Sakura fumbled and stuttered something about perverts and Ino shoving things in shopping bags. She

then began to raise herself from Sasuke's chest only to come roughly back down with another "oof" as she felt Sasuke's hands wrap

around her hip and tug her back down onto him.

"Sasuke we have to finish this we still have about one quarter left to go. I promise to cuddle later." She attempted to raise her self

up again only to be tugged back down by the same hand in the same place. She could not believe she was actually trying to not

cuddle with Sasuke. Was she sick? Was she medicaly insane?

"Sasuke." she hissed after another failed attempt to remove herself from the body beneathe her.

"Hn," he replied "When exactly DID u get that? and why haven't I seen it?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow further.

"That's completly off the point Sasuke." Sakura replied covering her lack of reasonable reply with indignance.

"I don't know why you even care it's not like I've ever worn them."

Sasuke's face immediatley fell. Sakura's eyes opened in realization.

"You are such a pervert! You want to see me wear them!" She accused punctuating each statement with a prod to Sasuke's toned

chest.

"Feh," Sasuke replied finding something very interesting on the wall behind and slightly to the left of Sakura's head "You are such

a moron. Of course that's not true."

Sakura's widened eyes narrowed into a smug expression of satisfaction.

"HA! That's that mean insulting thing you do when you know I'm right! Ha I win!"

'Chya I totally kicked his ass!' inner Sakura yelled as she spun around while waving her arms around in the air.

"Feh." Sasuke muttered as he glanced away. Sakura grinned her smuggest grin and propped her chin on her hands which were

supported by arms and the elbows she had placed on Sasuke's chest.

"Ha you wanna see my ass in a thong. heehee" She giggled down to Sasuke

"Hnn Be quiet." he muttered as he reached up and ran his fingers through the pink locks adorning her head.

"mmm" Sakura nearly purred as she savored the much enjoyed sensation.

"Hey Sasuke what's that paper coming out of your pocket?"

* * *

Glad you read this nice and fun and light. Tell me what you want or dont want in a nice and fun review yeah that sounds fun! I beg of you please oh please review! K THANKS FOR READING 


	3. Moving

Ok I'm back again. This is just a midly boring chappie I wrote for the sake of updating. So ya. Please read and please review. If you do both I will adore you forever even if you flame me and tell me this is the worst thing you have ever read. okeedokee. O btw I apologize for any formatting or spacing issues. My computor is such a spaz that everytime I post my entries look different. I'm trying something new in hopes of getting my format to look normal so once again I apologize if it doesnt work.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: The only thing that has to do with Naruto that I posses is a plushie and four volumes of Manga. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS OR PROFITS FROM NARUTO OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT. and If I wanted to pretend like I did, I'v kind of blown my cover by posting on Kthanks.

* * *

Sasuke staggered down the street under a swaying tower of brown cardboard boxes with various items dangling from under the flaps that closed them. He glanced around the pillar of cardboard obstructing his view, to catch a glimpse of Sakura skipping happily out in front of him, along the dirt road to his mansion. (AN: I have no idea where Sasuke actually lives so for now I'll pretend he lives in a mansion because in the context of this story I have the power to control the universe boo ya). As she skipped her bubble gum hair and the tiny bag she had volunteered to carry swayed and swished from side to side. Sasuke groaned under the heavy load he lugged, and was about to complain when he noticed that his favorite part of Sakura's anatomy swayed back and forth along with her hair. The indignant complaints that had risen from his aching feet to his mouth were overthrown by simple masculine joy. Sasuke cocked his head to the side and enjoyed the view around the boxes he clutched to him. 

They came to the large black Iron Gate surrounding the large property that Sasuke called home. The ditches dug on either side of the road that normally would have contained throngs of screaming teenage fangirls armed with various undergarments, ready to be thrown, love letters, marriage proposals, and assorted handcrafted gifts lay deserted and lonely. Ever since Sakura had become Sasuke's girlfriend, Sasuke's fandom had shifted its energy to either the ever growing Rock Lee fan club or the "Sakura must die" corperation. Sasuke did not miss the attention or the screaming one bit. He did however miss the panties used as projectiles just a smidge. The day he admitted that little factoid to anyone would be the day he killed himself (if Sakura didn't get to him first.)

They both halted in front of the gates, and to Sasuke's surprise Sakura pulled several keys on a pink, glitter swathed keychain. She picked one out and plunged it into the lock on the gate then turned it. As she the key clicked to the side a tiny, thin, door in the brick on the right side side of the metal bars slid open silently. She pivoted and keyed in six numbers. The gate then opened and she strolled into the mansion's spacious front yard. Sasuke gaped after her and trotted between the closing gates after the swiftly walking girl ahead of him.

"How did you know how to do that?" Sasuke asked amazed and slightly frightened.

"Oh I just always keep a key with me." Sakura said nonchalantly as she continued in front of Sasuke

"But I…uh… never gave you a key." Sasuke replied having to fight the urge to scratch the back of his head, lest his burden fall upon his sandaled feet.

"Oh that," Sakura said laughing as she flicked her hand brushing the subject lightly away.

"I've had a key to your house for years. Every couple of weeks I'd sneak in and have a look around, take a pair of boxers, set up a few cameras, you know standard fangirl stuff." Sasuke's mouth dropped open as once again Sakura drew out the beglittered keychain and flicked it to another key she used to unlock the massive front door of the Uchiha home. Sasuke bent his knees as to lower the boxes and his upper body the necessary inches to clear the door frame. As soon as he was inside his home, he let the boxes fall with a resounding "WHUMP". Sakura daintily let her burden, which contained a tube of toothpaste and her two favorite pairs of socks, fall to the floor with a minute "plink."

"So how exactly did you get a copy of my house keys?" Sasuke asked once he had caught his breath and stretched his hands, long cramped from being stuck in the same position.

Sakura shrugged unconcernedly.

"I drugged you about three years ago. Then took your keys made copies and snuck them back into your pocket before you woke up."

Sasuke's right eyebrow clicked upward.

"And what exactly was I doing while I was unconscious?" Sasuke asked, not quite sure if he really wanted to know.

"You were in my bed sleeping." Sakura replied perkily as she ushered him out the door of his house and back to her apartment to pick up the remaining load of boxes.

"You were so cute, and you have very good skin, really soft. I swear the pictures I took will never see the internet. They are mine and mine alone." She said with a grin. As she held his hand in hers and dragged him along down the street with her.

'I guess that explains how she got past the gates and up to my front door the day she was crying so much' Sasuke thought to himself, as he staggered along behind the oh too zealous kunoichi clutching his wrist.

* * *

Sasuke let the last load of boxes fall at his feet in the front hall. He fell into the large welcoming chair next to the door that Sakura was now shutting and locking. Sasuke let his head sink back into the chair and allowed his eyes to fall shut. He was exhausted. He thought back over the day. An entire twenty four hours with his flamboyantly excited girlfriend, and lugging boxes as she flounced in front of him ignoring his pleas for her silence as she was occupied with whatever she was carrying. She seemed to have amazing skill to somehow repeatedly find the lightest possible piece of luggage that needed toting. He was so undeniably glad that Kakashi and Naruto were out of town and not present to tease, bug and make dirty comments about the two's relationship that would inevitably fling Sakura into a fit of rage not necessarily directed at the proper person, simply the nearest most convenient person, usually him. He dreaded the day that Naruto returned to find Sakura's old residence empty and the Uchiha residence practically bursting with its doubled occupancy. He could already hear the nearly unintelligible rant, feel the migraine and taste the ramen he would need to consume in an edible peace treaty.

All of these thoughts raced through his head in conjunction with the slight ache in his legs and arms from all the heavy lifting. Even with his trained body, the lugging had gotten to him a bit. He winced as weight was placed on his lap in the form of Sakura. Suddenly with this extra burden in his lap all the day's work seemed worthwhile. That work had enabled him to have this, this closeness and affection anytime he wanted, in private without parents or Naruto or a perverted sensei to interfere. He felt Sakura lean back into him as his arm slid around her waist. He was as happy as was possible given the events that haunted his past. Of course he would never admit it to anyone but himself. His attention was brought back to the actual world as Sakura sighed and then yawned.

"I'm tired." She murmured

'FROM WHAT!?' Sasuke screamed outraged inside his own head. However due to his own desire to continue living he kept it to himself and simply nodded with an added, "Hn" for whimsy. Sakura yawned once more and turned slightly on Sasuke's legs.

"We can finish tomorrow." Sasuke nodded once more. "But until then," she stood up "you should take a nice hot bath." Suddenly Sasuke was no longer exhausted. He lifted himself up out of his resting place and followed Sakura into the massive downstairs' bathroom; naturally she already knew where it was.

* * *

Allrighty there ya go. Hopefully the next chapter will be more entertaining and more funny. THanks you oh so very much for reading and if you want my undying adoration and affection you will click the little cute blue button and send in a review. Even if you hate my guts and would die if I gave you my undying love and affection, send in a review please. I will take flames and create a colage entitled "why not to post crappy fanfics" and then use them as motivation for future fanfics. Allrighty please review and GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTERR xD Thanks for ur time. 


End file.
